


Someone Unexpected

by Hathanta



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: CATS the musical, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathanta/pseuds/Hathanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistoffolees is, understandably, a little nervous about being taken home by The Rum Tum Tugger, but neither of them expected to find another cat waiting for them when they got in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Unexpected

Mistoffolees hung back as Tugger unlocked the door, both curious and a little nervous about being taken home by the tom – especially since the flat in question belonged to Munkustrap, and was only where Tugger happened to be staying this week. But Tugger’s tail was flicking against his legs, and when the tom opened the door, standing back with a smirk, Mistoffolees slipped into the flat.

It was dark in the hallway. Tugger locked the door behind him and turned, catching Mistoffolees around the waist, nuzzling against his ear quickly and whispering “c’mon.” 

Misto smiled and let himself be pushed down the corridor with Tugger’s hand on the small of his back. “Munk should be asleep...” Tugger continued, “I’m kinda thirsty too, you want a glass of water or something?”

“Yeah,” at that Tugger steered him into a darkened room and leant down to kiss him, feeling along the wall for the light switch. Misto slipped his hands over Tugger’s hips and pulled him closer enjoying the privacy of the dark. With a click the lights came on and Mistoffolees slitted his eyes open for a quick glance around the room – and jumped back from Tugger as he saw another cat sitting at the table.

Tugger looked around in confusion and then scowled at the scrawny tom, “The hell are you doing here?” The cat only tipped his chair back, smiling nastily.

 “Oh carry on by all means...” he purred, but Tugger folded his arms, flicking his tail in anger, and the cat let his chair thud back to the floor. “Am I not allowed to want to see my brothers?” he rose, unfolded his long limbs from the chair, and sauntered over to the fridge, pulling it open and grabbing a milk carton from it, “You know how I love our conversations, Tugger.” His voice seeped sarcasm and he glared at Tugger as he twisted the cap off in two sharp motions and drank straight from the carton.

Under the lights Mistoffolees could see his coat was a dusty ginger colour, striped with thin bands of red, and he suddenly realised who this was, wondering why it hasn’t been obvious before. Macavity finished drinking and wiped the milk from his crooked whiskers with one ruffled arm, “I assume you didn’t miss me.”

“Get out of here, Macavity.”

“Oh, get over yourself Tugger,” Macavity flicked the cap at his brother, leaving the carton on the side. It hit Tugger’s arm and landed at Mistoffolees’ feet, and for a second the cat spared Misto a green eyed glance, before focussing again on his brother. “You can’t tell me what to do anyway – this isn’t even your flat. But I guess that doesn’t matter because you are the most important thing in existence. You have everything you want, because everyone loves you – hell, you practically _own_ this flat. I should be thrown to the peakes for not bowing – nay, throwing myself to the floor the moment The Rum Tum Tugger came in.”

All through this Macavity had been stepping closer to Tugger and he finished with a flourishing bow, right in front of the tom. Beside him, Mistoffolees noticed Tugger tensing in anger and flexing his fingers stiffly, claws unsheathed.

“What do you want?” he spat.

“Actually nothing with you – it’s your friend I’m interested in,” and with that Macavity brushed past Tugger, reaching for a very surprised Mistoffolees.

“Hold on a second –“ Tugger made to grab Macavity’s arm but the tom turned, quick as a flash to face him, grasping his chin with one hand and holding off the other that tried to claw at him. Tugger hissed and began to writhe away, but Macavity let his claws prick a little into his skin and Tugger stilled, glaring at him. Mistoffolees took a step forward, then back again – wary of getting between the brothers but curious to know why Macavity was interested in him.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you? Everything has to be about you doesn’t it? Can you even conceive of a world where no-one cares? – because, I assure you – it’s closer that you think you spoilt little-“ Macavity screeched as Mistoffolees blasted him across the room – trying to be as careful as possible, but still letting a little extra lightning crackle off his fingers.

There was a sound from the hallway, and a bleary-eyed Munkustrap appeared in the doorway, a look of confused surprise coming over his face as he took in Tugger seething in the middle of the room, Mistoffolees stood guiltily beside him, and Macavity, who was just picking himself up from the floor.

“What on earth is going on? Macavity – how did you get in? Tugger – what did you do to Macavity? Mistoffolees – what are you doing here?”

“I didn’t do anything to him!” Tugger protested, outraged, as Mistoffolees quietly apologised for the mess.

“Alright, alright...” Munkustrap placated them both, moving warily toward Macavity who was leaning against the wall and chuckling quietly.

“Munkustrap! Brother!”

“What do you want?” the grey tabby’s tone was soft, but distinctly cold. Mistoffolees glanced at Tugger who was glaring at them and feeling his chin where Macavity had scratched him.

“I merely wished to speak to the young magician here,” Munkustrap looked at Mistoffolees quizzically, rumpling a hand through his hair.

“You could have just found me at home. You didn’t have to break into Munkustrap’s flat...”

“Yeah, you didn’t have to come and-“

“Tugger, please.” Munkustrap cut him off gently, but he huffed and flounced from the room.

“Ah, but I knew you were going to be here – and you have just provided such an excellent demonstration of your powers – thank you.”

“Um?”

“Anyway, I must be going,” Macavity smoothed down his fur, licking a hand and running it over his hair.

“Wait –“

“A bit late to show brotherly affection, don’t you think?” he raised a sharp eyebrow at Munkustrap and turned to the window, opening it and letting the cool night air drift into the room. Then he looked over at the small black tom, seeming to peruse him as though he were a fresh fish, and said, “Mistoffolees, I think we shall see one another again,” and before either Mistoffolees or Munkustrap could react, Macavity had jumped out of the window and disappeared. Even when they leant out to see into the street below, Macavity wasn’t there.

Munkustrap pulled his himself back into the room and shut the window, shaking his head, “What was all that about, Misto?”

“I have no idea, but I’m worried.”

“I would be too. You should watch yourself – in fact I should probably walk you home, now that Tug’s off sulking...”

“Oh – it’s ok, really-”

“I’ll do it.” Tugger spoke from the doorway, where he was leaning with folded arms. Relief and gratitude washed over Munkustrap’s face and he bowed his head in assent.

Mistoffolees started to protest again, but Tugger smiled and held out his hand saying, “C’mon, we should leave Munk to sleep – he has _responsibilities._ ” Mistoffolees ducked his head and took the proffered hand, and Tugger led them from the flat.

They walked in silence through the pooling streetlight, still loosely holding hands, passing only a few other nightwalkers.

“Macavity’s a bastard,” Tugger said as they turned onto Misto’s street, “but I doubt you’ll see him again for a couple of days – this seemed like a kind of... scouting mission.”

“Right. I’ll be ready then.” Mistoffolees stepped forward to unlock the door, then turned to hover in the doorway, “Thanks for walking me home.”

“Don’t mention it.” Tugger was looking off to the side with disinterest, as though he were already bored with Mistoffolees’ company.

“I guess you want to go home then.” Mistofflees started to close the door, not a little disappointed, but Tugger stepped forward quickly.

“Not so fast – I mean, Munkustraps’s probably asleep already,” he smiled smoothly at Mistoffolees, and the cat remembered why all the girls swooned whenever Tugger walked by, “what with his ‘ _responsibilities’._ ”

“Would you like to come in, then?”

“Yes, I think I would,” said Tugger, and leant forward.  


End file.
